onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Portgas D. Noir/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers As a Rear Admiral''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 1, and later a Vice Admiral''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 10, in the Marines, Noir has a substantial amount of influence. Her influence is such that she is able to appeal to Fleet Admiral Sengoku to intervene on her behalf against Admiral Akainu and the various Vice Admirals attempting to poach her crew, and trust that Sengoku will continue to intervene on her behalf even when she is on vacation and her First Mate is in command in her stead''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8. Due to her rank, she is afforded some leeway regarding certain Marine policies, most notably the uniform policy. Her rank also affords Noir considerable influence among civilians, even those unaware of her reputation. Noir can use her rank to intimidate pirates''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 4, and mentioning her rivalry with Red Hair Shanks usually does what her rank alone will not. As the commanding officer of the Akatokuro, Noir has direct authority over the crew. She has the power to decide their course of action. Noir has multiple sources of information available to her that are known to be fairly reliable. She is a high ranking agent within an organization called The Net, and has enough influence that she is able to get Buggy and Rafi''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 15 places as middle rank contacts''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 14. Noir is high enough ranked that she is privy to several closely guarded Net secrets''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 16, such as the identity of one of its leaders and the identities of The Net's wards. Physical Abilities Despite being much taller than normal for a human woman, Noir is both fast and stealthy. She was stealthy enough to sneak up on Ace on an empty street. She was able disappear without a trace when he was slightly distracted by his thoughts, even though he was still looking at her and was standing relatively close''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 2. Noir seems to have a high level of stamina, as she felled a large number of trees with Haki enforced hands, and wasn't even breathing hard when she stopped''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 6. In a free for all spar with one of her subordinates, Noir ended the spar unruffled while her opponent sustained bruised in several places. While sparring, the deck of the Akatokuro has to be coated with Armament Haki to prevent collateral damage''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 13. Several people have noted that Noir has a high tolerance for alcohol. After drinking an entire bottle of vodka, Noir did not seem to be affected at all''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 3, and Noir has stated that she is capable of keeping up with Red Hair Shanks, who is also known for being able to drink copious amounts of alcohol without problem. Assassin Noir is a skilled assassin, trained from a young age. This has given her odd skills for a Marine, leading some to wonder what kind of training she had before she enlisted''An Albatross Around Your Neck'' - Chapter 10. Buggy, who knows best the extent of Noir's skills, is more scared of Noir than he is of Whitebeard. Noir is said to be as dangerous as her sister and mentor Rouge, who Buggy thought could fight on equal standing with the late Pirate King Gol D. Roger. Weapons Noir's main weapon seems to be a deck - or multiple - of playing cards that she throws at her targets. She uses a rather distinct style of cards, and can enforce them with Haki to make them more lethal. Noir is capable of cutting through metal with her cards. Noir also carries a dagger at her waist, though she has not yet been seen using it, so her skill with it is unknown. Haki Noir is one of the few people capable of using all three kinds of Haki''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 9. It is unknown how she awakened her Haki, but she was known to have all three kinds before her enlistment in the Marines. She is noted to be the closest thing the world has to an expert in Haki and has been asked to give lectures on the subject''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 7. Noir can mask her Haki, completely or partially''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 12, preventing others from reading her emotions with Observation Haki and allowing her to lie to them''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 12. Observation Haki Noir uses Observation Haki often, and her skill with it is said to be unparalleled. Her Haki is precise enough to give Noir a sense of someone's abilities. She can use her Haki to gauge how skilled a person is, such as when she looked at the auras of the Sea Dog Pirates only to find them lacking compared to pirates on the Grand Line. She also sensed Luffy's aura as he approached Makino's bar, finding his aura unexpectedly strong for an East Blue civilian''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 5. According to Rafi, it is nearly impossible to hide from Noir's Observation. Noir commonly uses her Observation Haki to sense people's emotions. Not only does it enable her to sense when things aren't as they seem, like when Makino was anxious about the presence of the Sea Dog pirates underneath her polite smile, she can also use her Haki to sense when people are lying. This is how Noir knew Garp was sincere in his apology for lying to her about Ace's death. Unknown to most people, Noir also uses her Haki to sense the emotions of those she plays cards with, though she only ever does so if someone else starts cheating first. Noir can sense if someone is using Haki''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 1. With enough familiarity, Noir can identify people by their Haki alone. Her range is a thirty mile radius, and Noir can easily sense those she is familiar with, as she was able to sense Shanks and his crew nearing the docks while she was in a bar gambling. Noir is also capable of sensing if someone has a Devil Fruit. When she first sensed Luffy's aura, she was able to discern that he had eaten a Devil Fruit. She was also able to sense Smoker's aura, which she described as feeling similar to smoke''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 7. Armament Haki Noir doesn't use Armament Haki very often. So far, the only known applications Noir has used have been to enhance her physical strength and to coat a playing card in order to cut through a sword. Her proficiency is unknown, as a shooter was able to bypass her Armament as though it were not there. Conqueror's Haki Noir is one of the rare few to possess Conqueror’s Haki, and was the only Marine to possess the ability before Sile awakened his. It is not something she uses often - usually only against overwhelming numbers or to counter Shanks’ Haki. She will also use it against unexpected threats, though such an occasion is almost unheard of. Noir’s Conqueror’s Haki is not very strong, to the point Rafi was able to recognize Noir was not the source of a strong sustained blast of Conqueror’s Haki. Noir has stated that Sile is much stronger than her after Sile knocked out three quarters of the Akatokuro’s crew without effort, meaning Noir cannot do so, or needs a significant amount of effort to do so. Her use of Conqueror's Haki has been noted to be unique. Instead of the usual application of overwhelming others and rendering them unconscious, Noir uses her Haki to make others overlook her presence, making her functionally invisible to all senses. She is skilled enough at the ability to disappear even from all but the most precise Observation Haki, and can hide others beside herself''An Albatross Around Your Neck'' - Chapter 12. She can moderate the amount of Haki used, encouraging people to ignore her rather than disappear fully. Noir is also able to use her Conqueror's to counter Shanks', despite Shanks' being considerably stronger, though how Noir accomplishes this is still unknown. References Category:Marines Category:Marine Rear Admirals Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Haki Category:Marine Vice-Admirals